While there are previous reports describing injuries to children and adolescents occurring in the workplace in the United States, there has been scant attention given to toxic substance exposures among such injuries. There is currently no organized tracking of occupational toxic injuries among children by such federal agencies as the Occupational Safety & Health Administration (OSHA). Studies using worker's compensation claims have not discerned the frequency of toxic exposures among children and adolescents. Yet low skill, entry-level jobs are those most commonly secured by adolescents. Such jobs pose a particular hazard of toxic exposure due to the frequent use of cleaning agents, solvents, paints and/or pesticides in carrying out assigned tasks. In our preliminary studies of occupational toxic exposures occurring among adolescents <19 years old in Massachusetts, we found 233 cases of such injuries over a 6-year record review (or about 35-40 cases per year). Almost 60% of these cases were triaged to a health care facility and 4 children were hospitalized. These numbers are small but represent the first use of poison control center surveillance for this purpose. The current proposal aims to extend the study nationally, applying a secondary analysis methodology to the Toxic Exposure Surveillance System (TESS) data base compiled by the American Association of Poison Control Centers for the years 1993-97. TESS reports out over 2.1 million poisonings annually and represents the annual reporting activities of 67 poison control centers, with a catchment area inclusive of much of the United States. This pilot study will describe the extent and severity of adolescent occupational toxic exposures more completely than has been heretofore possible. It is anticipated that the pilot study will provide data used to drive further investigations into the circumstances of such injuries, and to formulate the most effective prevention programs to reduce their frequency.